Tsunami, carta a Hien, mi mejor amigo
by Rose-Whatson
Summary: El dia 11 de Marzo de 2011 perdi a dos de las personas mas importntes en mi familia. Pero lo mas importante es que perdi a mi mejor amigo.


-Papa, me siento mal-

Si esas fueron las palabras dichas por una pequeña niña de apenas 8 años, sin saber la razón que tenia de sentirse así, sin saber que el acotamiento mas importante de su vida se habría podido impedir de haberle prestado atención a ese malestar en su pecho.

A ver y por que se siente mal mi princesa- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño, mientras observaba a uno de sus tres mayores tesoros del mundo.

Recuerdo absolutamente todo, como agacho un poco la cabeza y me beso en la frente con la dulzura y ternura que siempre lo caracterizaba, siempre fue de esa clase de padres que darían la vida por sus hijos. Solo que a el no le dimos la oportunidad.

Papa, seguro no es nada, sabes que siempre hace esos berrinches de tonta quejosa-en esa si que se había armado, sin saber porque, porque no, no fue por tu agresión diaria y repetitiva a la que yo estaba acostumbrada por ser tu hermanita, por alguna extraña razón un presentimiento que me inundo de tristeza, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis ojos como si de un funeral se tratara, ahora si se porque fue.

Nadeshiko- exclamaron tanto voz como papa, el ultimo comenzó a mirarnos a vos, con reproche y a mi con preocupación, el sabia que no era normal en mi.

Escuchamos la alarma del reloj de papa, lo que simbolizaba que debía subir o mama llegaba tarde a su reunion de hoy en Sendai, a la cual prometió llevarnos para que conozcamos la ciudad. El no tenia mayor inconveniente en su trabajo hoy, solo algunas reuniones en Tokyo y mucho papeleo, lo natural de cada día. Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo dejado subir.

Voy a despertar a su madre,-dijo agregando un pequeño bufido de cansancio, que aun ahora sigo sin poder identificar si era por nuestra mini pelea o la costumbre de tener que hacer todo mas temprano por tratar a mama como una hija mas, como antes solía contarnos "su madre es la persona menos puntual del mundo, y la mas difícil de despertar". Yo se que ahora daría casi cualquier cosa por poder volver a verla dormir.

-cuando vuelva no quiero ver una sola lagrima y mas vale que te hallas disculpado o tu hermana Hien- con una mirada entre nosotros comprendí que no era necesario que lo dijera, tu miraa reflejaba preocupación, vimos salir a papa por la puerta de vaivén de la cocina. Al momento siguiente estaba sentada en un taburete y tu parado abrazándome de esa forma tan protectora que siempre me reconforta sentí como las lagrias que momentáneamente se habrían detenido volvían a brotar de mis ojos pasando sobre otras ya secas en mis mejillas.

Esto no es por que te halla dicho tonta, a vos te pasa algo en serio - usaste ese hermoso tono, ese que solo usas cuando verdaderamente te necesito. Intente contestarte pero de mi garanta solo salio un hipido de llanto contenido. Notando que me era imposible, me sonreíste y con el dorso de la mano limpiaste una por una mis lagrimas, besándome la punta de la nariz al terminar. Sabias que eso siempre me animaba.

Tengo un mal presentimiento-te dije mientras te abrazaba- no se que sea pero se que es hoy.

Eso te sobresalto un poco per me abrazaste mas frte y dijiste:

"No hay problema, ¿si? no va a pasar nada y si pasa, no te preocupes, siempre voy a estar hay para protegerte.-cerraste lo ojos mientras me regalabas una de esas sonrrisas tuyas que papa a beses también tenia, esas que aunque estubiera muriendo me harían feliz otra vez. Escuchamos como alguien vajaba las escaleras a toda prisa al tiempo que nos alejábamos de la misma forma.

mama medio como que vetida legaba corriendo gritadole a papa que por que no la había levantado antes, y papa con resignación le dijo que, como siempre lleveva mas de diez minutos intentando despertarla.

Papa nos envió una mirada cómplice, haciendo enfasis en mis mejillas como queriendo dar las gracias por cumplir su ultimo petitorio.

Minutos mas tarde la familia se vio unida por ultima ves, papa se fue a trabajar y mama nos llevo a su junta en Sendai. La verdad es que ya no recuerdo la vos de ella ahora simplemente la asocio con la mia como si en todos mis recuerdo fuera yo la que habla en ves de ella y lo que mas temo es que esto también pase con vos.

La junta de mama se extendió mucho mas de lo normal, mientras veia el reloj que marcaba las 14: 42 p.m., comienzo a pensar que hubiera sido mejor quedarnos en casa, mama prometió que en cuanto acabara su junta iríamos a ver la ciudad pero devio haber terminado hace ya dos horas, de pronto sentí algo extraño volvi a mirar el reloj, ya habían pasado tres minutos, por alguna causa me aferre a ti, por suerte estabas serca, estábamos en una sala de de computadoras, nos habíamos escapado muy fácilmente de la incompetente asitnte que nos estaba "cuidando" según lo que había dicho mama,de pronto sentimos un leve temblor que agito todo a nuestro al rededor, no era extraño nadie en la sala se sobresalto todos seguían pendientes de su trabajo esto era solo un pequeño terremoto diario al que estaban acostumbrada pero fue aumentando.

De pronto todo era un ca hoz caían cosa por tdos lados, comenzamos a correr hasta que en un momento paramos, me abrazaste, me dijite que me querías mas que a nada en el mundo y sin mas me enpujaste hacia un costado contra la pared, cubriéndome los ojos con tu mano, antes de caer en manos de morfeo pude notar como corrían algunas pequeñas lagrimas por tus mejillas.

Días mas tarde desperté e la cama de un hospital, estaba repleto y nadie parecía estar bien, incorporándome un poco vi que tenia el brazo enyesado algunos raspones y una venda en la cabeza, también vi el cuerpo de papa sobre el mio, estaba llorando en silencio, cuando me vio despertar me abrazo con fuerza y me dijo que me amaba, que me amaba mucho yo solo atine a preguntar por ti pero el no me respondió, solo me dio una mirada triste y derramo una lagrima mas, una especial, una que brillaba por su hijo.

La realidad me golpeo de lleno, fue por eso lo del mal presentimiento, fue por eso que me dijiste que me querías, fue por eso que me cubriste los ojos, para alejarme del peligro, tu fuiste quien hizo que yo viviera pero sin importarte que rompiste tu promesa, juraste que ibas a estar siempre para protegerme, ahora dime donde quedo el siempre.

Vi como papa se derrumbaba en llanto otra ves sobre mi pequeño cuerpo, comienzo a pensar que tu deberías haverte quedado para cuidar de el, siempre fuiste el mas responsable, siempre sabias que decir y que hacer por los demás cuando la situación lo requería, derrame dos lagrimas, solo dos no me permití regalarle mas a la tristeza. En ese momento, aunque solo fuera una niña de 8 años, sabia muy bien que mi padre me necesitaba mucho mas ahora de lo que yo a unas estúpida lagrimas, solo me limite a soltar dos una por una madre a la que ame y y otra por un hermano al que siempre agradeceré el hecho de haber existido, porque de no ser por el yo no contaría la historia.

En el funeral nadie me dejo ver el cuerpo de mama, todo decian que era demasiado para una niña. Lo que nadie entendía era que la niña murió juto con su hermano. Intentaron que tampoco te vea a ti poro en cuanto mi tia lo dijo no aguante y le grite"ya no me estan dejando ver el cuerpo de mi madre, ahora también me sacan el de mi hermano" tanto fue el impacto que provoco en todos mi furia y trastesa que decidieron permitirme el paso y te vi con tu maldita sonrisa de "todo esta bien". en ese momento quise imaginar que dormías, quise aferrarme a la idea de que solo dormías y que al despertar me dirías "tonta que no te dije que todo estaria bien".

Pero sabia que no era así sabia que estabas muerto y por primera ves, esa sonrisa no logro reconfortarme.

Durante los próximos meces seguí escuchando a papa llorar en ese árbol que mama se empecino en plantar cuando quedo embarazada. Yo siempre iba y asia lo que podía para que se fuera a acostar y dejara que los fantasmas durmieran en paz.

En el aniversario de tu muerte, el 11 de marzo de 2012, no lo soporte y yo fui quien lanzo esas lagrimas contenidas, sentí como todo el peso que llevaba sobre mis hombros me aplastaba y no lo soporte, rompí en llanto sobre sus rodillas, diciendo cuanto te extrañaba, pidiéndole perdón por no poder ayudarlo mas, jurando que lo había intentado y que me perdones tu, por haberte hecho perder la vida.

Papa no supo como reaccionar al ver todo lo que yo había hecho por un año, todo lo que yo me habia sacrificado y sintiéndose el peor padre del mundo nos juramos que eso no volvería a pasar y que siempre estaríamos el una para el otro. Que jamas debíamos olvidar los, pero si dejarlos ir para que ustedes sigan su camino y nosotros el nuestro.

Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, en el que siempre me recordabas que tu eres el mayor por 2 minutos y 7 segundos. Hoy habrías cumplido 18 años y yo aun sigo pensándote a diario, en como seria la vida si estuvieras acá, o yo en tu lugar, solamente quiero decirte que sea como sea yo siempre te voy a amar mas que a nada, mi querido hermana mayor.


End file.
